


Purpose

by PontiusHermes



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Could be about whoever you want, Gen, Purpose, Saving lives, Work, bau, forget, non-romantic, poem, posterity, reasons, sad/sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about why the BAU member does the job they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Um... this is my first work... bit nervous to put it up...  
> We think that this poem is mostly about Hotch, but it can be anyone you want. :)

Doing what I do  
The world will remember  
Those I work against  
Long after they have forgotten me

So why do I do it?

I hope  
That when they remember  
Those I work against  
They will remember  
How that person was caught,  
Vanquished,  
How that person was locked up  
And how it could happen to them  
If they were to be like that person

I do not need to be remembered  
For I will be there  
In the lives I have saved  
Stretching away through posterity


End file.
